Mayor
Mayor Earn Mayoral Duties About the Mayoral career The Mayor career is considered by some the best legit career in MafiaMatrix. As a Mayor you are responsible for managing and balancing the city budget, deciding which criminals deserve pardons and conviction wipes, and how high the fines should be set for certain crimes commited in the city. As a Mayor, you can also declare Martial Law, which enables the cities military to whack players offline. Being a Mayor is a position of great responsibility, so usually it requires the blessing of the leaders of the city, so check in the local bar or contact them directly if you wish to run for office. Mayor Balancing the Budget Balancing the city budget is crucial as a Mayor. Each individual twenty-four hour day as a Mayor is set as a period. At the beginning of the first period, the city budget is set at $0. Various things can lean the budget in either direction, and it is the Mayors primary responsibility to ensure the cities budget stays in the black. Remember that your term as Mayor only lasts 14 full days! If you fail to achieve a positive balance for three periods, your term as a Mayor will be cut short and you will be kicked out on the streets for running the city into the ground. After ending a period with a positive balance, the Mayor earns his standard $300,000 retainer plus a bonus depending on how good the period was. The balance from the period gets added or subtracted into the City Funds (depending if you succeeded or failed) and the next period starts at -$300,000 if you failed it, and up to -$700,000 if you succeeded. The Stock Market Playing the Stock Market is an easy way to help increase city funds and raise the monetary balance for a given period. There are a total of six seperate stocks they Mayor can use the money from the City Funds to invest in, and they are: MafiaMatrix Times International Airport Federation MafiaMatrix Public Transportation System Academy of MafiaMatrix Education MafiaMatrix Vehicle Association MafiaMatrix TeleCommunication While investing in the Stock Market, it is up to the Mayor to keep track of the falling and rising values of each individual stock in order to play the Market wisely. As any stock broker would tell you, it is wiser to keep a wide array of Stocks in the cities portfolio rather than stockpiling one or two stocks. Consider it like a safety buffer, one stock might plummet but the other seven will see a gain; rather than your one stock plummeting and you losing hundreds of thousands of dollars belonging to the city treasury. Other Tips It is extremely important to have dedicated judges and cops, especially a dedicated Supreme Court Judge & Commissioner, while being a Mayor. For the first period, it is extremely benefitial to have the Commissioner tax evade you or someone else you know for a very large amount. About four-fifths of the money confiscated will be accredited as Income for the daily period and be in the City Funds at the beginning of the next, and be available to you to purchase stocks with. The more money in the City Funds for you to purchase stocks and manipulate the Stock Market = the easier your reign as a Mayor will be.